warriocatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriocats (Rise Of The New Dawn And Beauitful Flash Chapter 2)
The newly named Dawnpaw and Flashpaw went to their mentors Dovewing and Ivypool Happily what shall we do today Flashpaw meowed to ivypool happily Dawnpaw looked at her sister thinking wow shes fast she thought Ivypool and her sister Dovewing both purred Dawnpaw looked at her mentor Dovewing Dovewing??? she meowed yes Dawnpaw? Dovewing asked can we see the terrtory's now she meowed after she said that everything was quiet well sure Dawnpaw Dovewing finally said They walked out of the forest when Dawnpaw got to a hillslide blackness went over her eyes and cleared seeing a cat with dark brown tabby fur and amber eyes sit down by the hillslide murrmering Ferncloud...she dident know this cat but it was a tom and he smelled like thunderclan then a thought came to her she's looking into the Past! Walking to the tom Who are you? she asked the tom turned his head Who are you? he asked eyes narrowed her heart thumped Im Dawnpaw Daughter of Loinblaze The Tom's eyes widened But Loinblaze dosent have a daughter the tom said Yes Loinblaze is my father! she meowed mad Fine fine lets say Loinblaze does have a daughter yeah yeah the tom got up to leave wait whats your Name!!! she meowed loudly the tom looked at her im Dustpelt at that moment the hillslide started to move Dustpelt fell back her eyes widen Help! Dustpelt yolled she leaped down digging her claws in and grabbing him by the scruff but his wight was to much he started to slip out of her jaw s his eyes widened let me go Dawnpaw he meowed looking at her she shook her head but at that moment Dustpelt pushed her back with his hind legs sending her to saftly but when she got up the hillslide had been broken like in her own time and Dustpelt had falled to his death she wimpered then she heard vocie's looking around seeing a big golden colored tom with a gray she-cat and totshell she-cat with a apptice who looked like Lillyheart in her own time this is the Past! she thought then the past Loinblaze wont know me... got to be carefull padding up to the patrol Her father Loinblaze let out a growl Who are you? he growled then she had noiced her and her fathers scent was almost the same and their ginger fur was the same Im Dawnpaw she meowed proud gazing at her father who dident know she was his daughter Dawnpaw? Loinblaze growled i bet your from shadowclan Loinblaze growled uhh Know check my scent she meowed camly Loinblaze flicked his tail to Cinderheart who was her foster mother in the present Cinderheart sniffed her Shes thunderclan Cinderheart reported and Loinblaze her umm scent smells like your scent and look at your ginger fur with hers Loinblaze let out a growl are you saying a have kits? loinblaze growled then he came over and sniffed her and looked at their ginger fur your right Cinderheart he meowed finally but shes not my kit i dont have any Loinblaze meowed I know Loinblaze Cinderheart meowed then Cinderheart looked at her again Who are your parents young one She stiffen she dident know what to say if she changed time she maybe couldent exsit Im daughter Of Loi... she got cut off by a Lillyheart who was Lillypaw in this time well why cant she come to our camp and explian Lillipaw chirped happily Loinblaze let out a sigh then looked at her fine follow us Dawnpaw Loinblaze meowed goning into the forest Dawnpaw followed but looking back to see the broken hillslide behind a bramble bush... Did you like that? did you know that Dawnpaw had powers? well okay i dident say anything that she had powers in the first chapter... Well anyway she had time powers like she can go back in time and talk to the cats in the past and future which i think is cool... Anyway Coment below and all bye here are some links... War Warri